1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for quantitatively evaluating reliability of an application procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an application procedure that requires high reliability is processed after verifying identity of the applicant from an application form, a certificate, and the like submitted by the applicant. Thus, the certificate is highly significant for the identity verification, and an advanced anticounterfeit technology such as an electronic signature disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3588042 is used for certificates to improve the reliability thereof.
However, no matter how advanced anticounterfeit technology is used for the certificate, when the application procedure is complicated and involves many personnel, the procedure can be vulnerable to a wrong such as an identity theft (the applicant masquerading as another person), a human error can occur, and it is difficult to keep the application procedure reliable.
For this reason, there has been a demand for a technology of quantitatively evaluating the reliability of the application procedure, finding a problem, and supporting development of an improvement plan in a process of designing the application procedure and the like. Although a method of analyzing a process in view of efficiency and cost reduction has been known, there has not been a method of analyzing it in view of the reliability.